Maybe
by anavihs
Summary: A short one-shot of how Lily may have begun to change her mind. Written for HPFC's "A Very Potter Challenge!"


**A/N: This one-shot was for the ****A Very Potter Challenge!**** by HPFC. I did a Jily fic since they are my absolute OTP. The challenge is that you're given a quote from either A Very Potter Musical or A Very Potter Sequel. **

**It's pretty short, but I'm pretty happy with it. Any feedback will be appreciated.**

**Quote: "I believe everything has its place. Muggles have their place, mudbloods have their place and so do your dirty clothes! Namely a dresser!" Spoken by Voldemort**

**Pairing: Lily Evans/James Potter**

* * *

The night was clear and cool, with the moonlight glowing down on the street like a silver haze. At number seven Magnolia Drive, the door opened and shut quietly, permitting a girl to leave. The girl, her crown of red hair creating an almost halo-like effect around her head, had her hands stuffed into the pockets of her jacket as her breath fogged in the chilled air. She glanced around for a quick second before making her way into the alley between two houses. A few seconds later, with a loud crack, the red haired girl was gone.

* * *

Lily Evans appeared at the top of a street that she was quite familiar with and made her way down, humming lightly. Another loud crack could be heard behind her and she spun around to see a boy with a mess of black hair and glasses appear. Lily rolled her eyes and lifted her hand in greeting. Upon seeing her, the boy grinned.

"Alright, Evans?"

"I was fine until you almost scared me to death, Potter."

* * *

James Potter was what one would call the bane of Lily Evans' existence. Until recently he had been a complete pest, constantly hexing her best friend and attempting to ask her out. Now, Severus Snape was no longer her best friend and while she still cared for him a great deal, Lily would no longer defend him to Potter. He had chosen his way and she would not support him in his misguided decisions. James Potter had been instrumental in Lily seeing that Sev would never return to being the sweet little boy she had known growing up and for that, she was grateful. She was even more grateful, however, when he had become less of a thorn in her side and more like a bearable ache in her tooth. He moved closer to her, still grinning that stupid smile that made butterflies flutter in her stomach for some insane reason. It had done that since they were First Years, no matter _how _she tried to rid herself of the problem.

"Going to Remus'?" he asked, moving to walk next to her, stuffing his hands in his pockets as well.

"Yes. I know he wasn't well last night and I wanted to check on him."

If she would have bothered to look up, she would have spotted the shock, followed by burning jealousy that flashed in his eyes.

"How did you know he wasn't well?"

Lily still didn't think anything of the line of questioning and so, answered honestly.

"We owl each other all the time. This morning, he sent his usual letter late and mentioned that he hadn't been well."

"I see," James said, quietly. They continued walking quietly for a while, before James couldn't seem to hold his question in anymore.

"Do you fancy him?"

Lily, who had been thinking of those butterflies again, glanced up sharply at that.

"What?"

"Remus. Do you fancy him?"

Relaxing now, she grinned.

"And what if I did? We certainly have a lot in common. He's one of my best mates. To be honest, though, until we became prefects, I wouldn't have known what a great guy he was. I think it had something to do with how much time he spends with you."

When she glanced up, grinning, she saw how serious his face was, with his forehead scrunched as if he was extremely worried. In response, she nudged him with her shoulder, something she would not have done previously, and she knew she had shocked him. She was definitely acting out of character but she had never seen him look that way before, and for some odd reason, it bothered her. He was usually so happy-go-lucky and carefree.

James glanced over at her, smiling slightly and said,

"So you fancy him, then?"

She stopped walking to look at him, gauging how much she should admit. It wasn't as though she needed to tell him the truth, but she would see that it troubled him a great deal and so she said, honestly,

"Actually, I don't. We're really good friends, but that's it."

Lily almost laughed as, all at once, his countenance changed. He was grinning at her and his eyes lit up. Even as the butterflies residing in her stomach went mad, she had to smile back.

"Then would you go out with me, Evans?"

And there went the amusement. Rolling her eyes, she turned and began making her way towards Remus' house once more.

"Is that a maybe?"

"It's a _no_, Potter. I've said it to you so many times, surely you should be able to recognise it."

They continued walking in a bit of silence before Lily's curiosity got the better of her.

"What are _you_ doing here anyway?"

"About the same as you except there's a bit extra," James responded, kicking a stone in front of him, hitting a mail-box and grinning. "I came to visit Remus, but I saw him earlier today, so I know he's doing a bit better."

Lily looked at him, curiously.

"Then why are you visiting him again?"

He shot an incredulous look her way.

"He's my mate," he said as if it should be obvious.

On the inside, Lily smiled. James was notoriously loyal. He would take the fall for any prank no matter the severity of the punishment as long as it meant his friends would not suffer. It was one of the traits that Lily most admired about it. One of the very few, that was.

* * *

Quicker than she was used to, she found herself in front of Remus' home. It usually took a bit over five minutes to walk from the safe apparition site to his home. It was then that Lily realised she had actually been _enjoying_ her time spent in James Potter's company. She almost shook herself with that epiphany. Could it be true? As they neared Remus' front door, she shrugged it off. It was probably a fluke anyway. She was about to knock when James pulled out a key and opened the door. She gaped at him, but either he did not notice or ignored her and held the door for her to enter. As they walked down the hallway, two voices could be heard.

"I swear, if it wasn't for Prongs and his family, I would have jumped off the damn astronomy tower! If I had to hear her speak again, I'd have rip off my own bloody ears!"

A voice that Lily recognised as Sirius could be heard from nearby. As they entered the living room, she saw Sirius sitting with his back to them with Remus pouring tea. Sirius altered his voice into a falsetto and said, with his hands gesticulating wildly.

"I believe everything has its place. Muggles have their place, mudbloods have their place and so do your dirty clothes! Namely a dresser!"

At this point, he slammed his hand on the table in front of him.

"I could slap her just for her audacity!"

James cleared his throat and Remus' eyes lifted to see them while Sirius swung around in his seat. On seeing Lily, his face flushed with crimson colour.

"Bugger. Sorry Flower! I didn't mean to say that bloody word in front of you."

Lily grinned as she moved over to sit next to Remus on the couch.

"You don't seem to have a problem using other swear words, I see."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"'Course not. What's life without a few swear words, I say? Right Prongs?"

"Right you are, Pads." James said, sitting in the cosy armchair next to the one Sirius was in. If the key hadn't been an obvious indicator, they seemed quite at home, slouching in their seats and putting their feet up on the coffee table between them.

She rolled her eyes at the incorrigible pair and turned to Remus. He looked beyond exhausted and a tad on the skeletal side.

"Have you been eating?" she asked, her maternal instincts taking over. She pressed her hand to his forehead to feel for a fever and Remus grinned at her.

"I'm _fine_, Lil. You're worse than my mum!"

"Shouldn't you be resting, not letting yourself be distracted by this lot?"

She turned to glare at the pair, but was sidetracked by the death glare James was giving her hand on Remus' face.

She dropped it at once and his eyes snapped to her face. He lowered them to his hands in his lap and she felt a flush climb her neck.

"I don't see you doing anything but distracting him as well, Flower!" Sirius said with a somewhat knowing grin on his face.

"I brought soup!" she said, vindicated. As Sirius' eyes lit, she glared once more.

"I don't think you'll be having any since you questioned my intentions, Black."

She had to bite her cheek to stop from laughing as his face sagged with disappointment. She removed the tiny vacuum flask she had in her pocket. With a quick tap of her wand, it grew and she did the same with a few bowls and spoons she had brought along, glad she had extra. Sirius all but cheered when she passed a bowl to him and James smiled at her in a way that made her heart flutter just a bit.

Maybe she had congenital heart disease? It was, after all, hereditary and that was how her grand-father had passed.

Pondering this, she watched as the boys ate their soup. She turned her stare from where Sirius and James were "spoon-dueling" to Remus. He was smiling at them indulgently, much as she had been doing.

"Did it hurt more than usual? You look more drained."

At once, his eyes flicked in her direction.

"Sorry?" he choked out.

"Remus," she said on a sigh.

"After everything, do you really think I don't know?"

He eyed her for a moment, before nodding and saying,

"I had a feeling you did."

She smiled at him and said,

"So?"

"It was a bit worse than it usually is. I think I know why but there's nothing I can do about it so I have to live with it... Listen, Lil. This doesn't... change anything, does it?"

She kept a serious face and said,

"Well of course it does, Remus. I mean, how could you think it doesn't?"

Disappointment filled his eyes and he dropped his gaze. She allowed the grin now as she said,

"I mean, _I _was going to wear a werewolf costume for Halloween. Whatever shall I wear now?"

She pressed her hand to her forehead dramatically, even as Remus' gaze popped back to hers, surprised. After a few seconds, he grinned at her.

"You're fantastic, Lil."

"Of course I am. Whoever said otherwise?"

It was then that she realised the "spoon-duel" had long since ended and the two boys were staring at her. She shifted, uncomfortable under their intent looks for a moment before Sirius jumped up from his stare, startling her and picking her up in a bear hug.

"Beyond fantastic, Evans! You're incredible! My favourite bird in the world!"

With a small laugh, she smacked at his back and said,

"I'd better be!"

When she glanced at James, it was to see him still sitting with a small smile on his face and thanks in his eyes. She nodded at him in recognition and turned to stop Sirius from lifting her again.

* * *

Lily and James decided that they would leave together. Lily gave Remus a tight hug while James clapped him on his back. Sirius yelled that he would meet James at home and James just nodded in agreement.

"He lives with you now?"

James grinned at her.

"I know. Awful, isn't it?"

"Truly is. He hasn't eaten you out of your home yet?"

"Not yet. But he's put up quite a few fair attempts. It's better than having him live with his parents, though. They're bloody awful."

Lily glanced over at him and saw him frowning.

"Was it his mum he was mimicking when we got there?"

James got a very serious look on his face as he said,

"Yeah. I wish I could say she wasn't really like that and he was exaggerating, but I've heard very similar sentences leave her mouth, with a lot less tact."

Lily tried to imagine this as they walked in silence for a bit. Suddenly, he turned to face her, startling her.

"Listen.. Li-Evans. Thanks. For in there. With Remus."

She smiled up at him.

"It's fine. He's my friend. He's Remus to me no matter what he is."

"Not many people have the same view."

She turned to continue walking, making him follow her and said,

"Well they're just a bunch of idiots, aren't they, then?"

He laughed, a loud crack of sound and quickened his pace until he was next to her.

"They are. Listen, Evans-"

He pulled her to a stop again and she watched him as he seemed to work himself up to something.

"I know... All these years I've-... Moony spoke to me and he said-... I've never been very-..."

"Are you expecting me to understand the mindless babble then?" she asked, amused. He grinned at her and said,

"I've been... a prat, truth be told, over the years."

She nodded, agreeably.

"Well don't try so hard to contradict me there, Evans, I might actually gain some self-worth!"

"You have plenty of that already, Potter." she said, grinning.

"Yes, well. As I was saying, Moony spoke to me a little while ago and he said that I wouldn't win you over by constantly pranking you, your friends or even by asking you out all the time."

She tilted her head at him.

"You don't _say_?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Yes, yes. I know that now. It's just.. Ever since the first time I've met you, I've known... You're it for me, Evans. I don't even know what girls like because I've never given any others the chance. It's just... always been you."

Lily's eyes had widened with shock. She had never known James had actually been _sincere_ in his attempts. He always made them seem like pranks. She quieted the silent yearning in the region of her heart and listened intently as he continued.

"What I'm trying to get at is... If I changed. If I started being different... If I stopped pranking you and constantly asking you out, would you... Give me a chance?"

"Are you saying that you're changing... _for me_?"

Lily was incredulous. James Potter? Stop pranking?

He scratched his head, and said,

"Nothing quite so noble actually. The truth is... My parents are Aurors, Evans."

She nodded for him to continue and they began walking once more.

"They've always been Aurors. I've never know them to be anything else. So I took it for granted that they would always be there. When Sirius moved in... He said... He asked if I wasn't scared every time they left home that they wouldn't come back. My parents have always seemed almost... invincible in a way. Until he said it, it never occurred to me they could... die."

Lily reached out to him and touched his shoulder. He seemed startled to see her, as if he had almost forgotten she was there. He shook his head.

"The point is, it put things into perspective. I realised that I've been utterly immature. For far too long. I think it's time for a change. I mentioned it to Moony and the first question he asked was the same as yours. Was I changing for you? It occurred to me then, that if I _did_ change, you might... appreciate it, I guess."

He sighed, as if annoyed at himself, before saying,

"What I'm attempting to get at is... Would you? Give me a chance?"

She tilted her head at him, staring at him seriously. They had arrived at the apparation point, so she could look him in the eye.

"You know what, Potter?" she said in a fake angry tone. Just as his gaze filled with regret, she said, in a soft voice, pressing her hand to his cheek.

"Maybe."

With that parting word, she turned on her heel and disapparated.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
